Ten Song Drabbles
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: A game with ten songs, and ten drabbles. All songs featuring puppyshipping. Enjoy! :


**This story wasn't going to be published, but my beta told me to do it. This is a game, you put you mp3 player on shuffle then every song you hear you have to think of a drabble for it, you only have that amount of time to write it, then you can't edit it. So this wasn't edited, so please don't get mad at my mistakes. ^^'**

Disclaimer: Even though I'm not posting this up I think I should put a disclaimer, who knows maybe someone might hack into this computer and find out I'm doing copyright infringement.

Well...here goes absolutely nothing. This is going to suck, I suck when I'm under pressure! ^^'

* * *

**1. Crash- Static-X**

Joey ran as fast he could from the Kaiba Mansion. He didn't want to remember all the things that just happen, and he didn't want to relive them. He screamed, he wanted people to know that he was in pain, and there was nothing anyone could do.

As he ran he didn't notice the pole coming towards him, he didn't look and crashed right into the pole. He fell to the floor unconscious blood pouring out of his head.

Someone following Jou the whole time, widened their eyes. He quickly ran to Joey, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Jou I didn't want this to happen," Kaiba whispered.

**2. Somebody already broke my heart- Sade**

Jou hugged tightly to the man in front of him. He was sad, but most of all he was scared. Kaiba decided to come around right after Otogi had broken up with Jou. A savior, and now here they are, the two most biggest rivals, were hugging each other.

"Stop crying." Kaiba whispered to the crying man in front of him, "He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Why do you care?" Jou sniffed, hugging him, not letting go. Kaiba was silent for a few minutes, and chuckled quietly.

"Why else? Because I love you Jou," He whispered gently. Jou looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth a gaped.

"N-no you don't." Jou said after finding his voice. Kaiba smiled and hugged him back.

"Of course I do," He said and kissed him softly on the lips.

**3. First Date- Blink 182**

Kaiba laughed, as he pulled Jou through the park. This wasn't the Kaiba everyone else saw. His hair was combed different, and he wore different clothes. Just to impress Jou. Jou laughed, and Kaiba melted inside.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jou laughed.

"Who knows when we'll have our time together again?" Kaiba said, pulling Jou into a hug. "We need to make it last for as long as I can remember it," He smiled. Jou smiled back.

"Forever," He agreed, and pecked Kaiba on the check.

**4. Sway- Pussycat Dolls**

Jou groaned when he found out who his dancing partner is. Seto Kaiba, he guessed he should be happy, Kaiba was known to be the greatest dancers at the school. Jou walked to Kaiba, and they positioned themselves to dance. It was to be the tango.

Kaiba grabbed onto Jou's hand and started swaying him around the dance floor. Jou was blushing the whole time, feeling Kaiba's grip on him, and making sure he wouldn't fall. It felt nice being so close without fighting. Jou's knees were getting weak and he almost couldn't keep himself up.

When the song, Kaiba immediately let go, leaving Jou by himself, blushing.

**5. The Game- Disturbed**

Seto laid next to Jou, both of them panting heavily.

"Again." Seto commanded, he wanted to win, no matter what. He wasn't going to let Jou beat him at a little game. Jou shook his head.

"N-no." He whispered, getting up. He was scared no doubt. Tears were silently falling from his face. Seto smirked. Throwing his head back, and started laughing. An empty cold laughter.

Now Jou was getting terrified. Seto was going insane, after Jou had told him the truth of everything. Jou was about to run out, when Seto grabbed his wrist.

"You're not going anywhere, little Puppy." Seto whispered, his eyes filling with hate, "Not after I found out you lied." He grinned, and threw Jou to the floor.

The only thing was heard was a cry of help.

**6. She will be loved- Maroon 5** (Or in this case, _he _will be loved ^^')

Some would say that he was stalker. Others would agree that it was just out of love. In any case, he was sitting in front of the door. He knew the other was looking for him.

Seto stared carefully looking for Jou. It was hard to see him, the falling rain, the night time. He could only see the light on in the living. Soon, he saw a blond person pass by the window, he stopped and looked out. His eyes met with Seto's, and Jou smiled.

He didn't find it creepy seeing Seto sitting in front of his house. He knew all of Jou's hiding places so it didn't matter where he hid. Seto would find him.

Even though they weren't together anymore, Jou ran out of apartment, getting soaked by the rain. He opened the door to the car, and threw himself on Seto. He hugged him tightly, and soon he felt arms warp around Jou. It was too hard saying good-bye.

**7. My ecstasy- ATB**

Jou walked out of school, a grin plastered on his face. Today was Friday, which meant, he could stay with Seto during the weekend. People passed by him, looking at him strangely.

People thought he was acting a lot different, but nobody knew why.

Jou ran to the Kaiba Mansion, Seto didn't show up today, so he had to walk.

"You're back." Seto said not looking at Jou, as he entered.

"Of course." Jou said smiling. He knew that neither of them could live without each other so that's why they meet every weekend. Seto got up and smiled.

"Good." He said, and hugged Jou, inhaling his intoxicating smell, and sighed contently. He couldn't live with out Jou, and he knew that they were each other's ecstasy, and no one needed to know.

**8. Cancer- My Chemical Romance**

Jou laid in bed, his eyes closed. Seto held onto Jou's hand petting it gently. The chemo wasn't helping no matter how long they treated Jou.

"I'm going to miss you." Jou said.

"You're not going to die." Seto declared firmly.

"Yes I will. And I will miss you. I have only a few hours left."

"Don't say that dammit!"

"I want you to know I love you." Jou said tears swelling up in his eyes. Seto was about to lean in and kiss Jou when he turned away.

"Don't kiss me. It will make me miss you more." Jou said, the tears falling from his face. Seto traced Jou's face.

"You won't die. I won't let you." Seto said. Jou smiled, and pulled Seto down, and kissed him. It was only chasted, but it was good enough. Soon afterwards the line went dead.

**9. Map of the Problematique- Muse**

Kaiba sat at his desk at Kaiba Corp. He currently was working on a new design of the duel disks. He sighed and put his head down on the desk. He had been working on this design for over a month now, but he currently think of anything. Not a single improvement has been made for the past month.

A certain person kept popping up in his head making him unable to work. Kaiba can't get him out of his mind no matter what. He just always pop up.

"Come back." He whispered silently to himself.

They were a couple for over two years, but a certain series of misfortunes caused them to break up. Kaiba hasn't seen him for three months now.

When will Kaiba's loneliness be over? After all, he's been alone way before he met Jou. Why can't he get over him?

He sighed and shut down his computer, maybe tomorrow he'll get some work done.

**10. Time is running out- Muse**

"You're going to make me die." Jou spat to the man in front of him. Said man smiled, and kissed Jou softly on the lips.

"I wish I could quit you." The man whispered, "But you've put under this spell."

Jou smirked, "Not intended Kaiba, trust me." The sound of meteors echoed through the skies. Kaiba pulled Jou into a hug, and started kissing Jou softly.

"It's almost over." He whispered, surprised of the tenderness of his voice.

"I don't care...." Jou said quietly, kissing Kaiba back. The lips were still unfamilar to him, but it didn't matter, everything was almost over.

Kaiba pulled him out of the kiss, and took his hand. Meteors were coming towards them, so he started running. But they didn't get far, because it hit them, causing them both to get knocked unconscious.

**Well there it is...I don't know how good this is, but I really enjoyed this. Now it's your turn! For this game! XD**

**Oh and btw check out these songs, all of them are amazing otherwise I wouldn't be listening to it. I'm very picking when it comes to music. :P**


End file.
